Kero and Nakuru's Magical Batch of Cookies!
by MoMo-ChAn1
Summary: Kero. Nakuru. Spinel. Eriol and his mansion. Cookies. Need I say more?


A/N: Cookies. I like cookies. I love cookies. I got a cookie, I got a cookie, I got a cookie, hey, hey, hey, hey! Now to give Kero and Nakuru cookies! **Bounces off**  
  
Kero: Why us . . .?  
  
Nakuru: YAY! COOKIES! Can we have lots of sugar?! **Bounces after MoMo**  
  
Kero: Why ME . . .?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. Ohkawa-sama, Apapa-sama, Igarashi-sama, and Nekoi-sama are the one who created my beloved Eriol- sama, who may or may not be important in this fanfic, even though I love him.  
  
**Kero and Nakuru's Magical Batch of Cookies! **  
  
"Sakura-chan!" cried Nakuru, enveloping the now thirteen-year old in a crushing bear hug. Sakura struggled for a short time and said a muffled, "Please let me go."  
  
"Nakuru, let go of Sakura-san." Eriol's commanding voice filtered through the hallway to Nakuru's ear, who immediately let go of the short- haired card master. Sakura took a few gasping breaths, then checked her chest pocket to see if Kero had died from suffocation. Thankfully, the stuffed animal/guardian was alive, though he was knocked out.  
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura cried, gazing horrifically at the seemingly dead Kero.  
  
"He'll be fine. I thought you had somewhere to go, Sakura-san," Eriol said appearing in the doorway next to Nakuru.  
  
"That's right! I have to meet Tomoyo-chan and Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, handing over Kero-chan's limp body over to the blue-haired reincarnation of Clow. "I'll be late!"  
  
"Why didn't you just leave him at the house?"  
  
"Well," Sakura said, "my dad's home and he doesn't know anything about himself being the other half of Clow Reed. So leaving Kero at home to play video games in my room would not be a good idea."  
  
"And Touya-san . . ."  
  
"Out of town with Yukito-san."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Thank you for taking care of him, I'll be back before you know it! Tell Kero-chan I said bye, OK?" Sakura said quickly, walking away.  
  
Eriol waved goodbye to Sakura's retreating back then shut the door. Handing the limp guardian to Nakuru, he said, "You take care of Cerberos. I will be in the library and I do not, under any circumstances lest they be of actual emergence, be disturbed. Is that clear, Ruby Moon?"  
  
"You can count on me Eriol-sama!" cried Nakuru, saluting with her spare hand. Eriol sighed and left, remembering the last time Nakuru bothered him. She had said that running out of sugar was an emergency of incredible proportions and that he, as her master, must retrieve at least 20 pounds of the white substance. Eriol had hit her soundly over the head with a very, very heavy book. He and Suppi had had a two lovely Nakuru-free hours. Then she had woken up, stolen Eriol's wallet, and bought as much sugar as she could in retaliation.  
  
Nakuru, meanwhile, was prodding Kero-chan, who was now on the kitchen counter. "Kero-chan? Kero-chaaaaaaaaaan? Are you OK, Kero? Come on, wake up! I wanna have some fun!" There was no response from the furry guardian. "Oh you stupid stuffed animal! Wake up or I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna . . . I'm gonna make thirty cookies and eat them all!"  
  
At the sound of the word cookies, Kero awakened immediately. Flying around Nakuru's head, he shouted, "COOKIES?! WHERE, WHERE?! GIMME COOKIES!"  
  
Nakuru smiled, her eyes filled with evil glee. A plan had popped up in her mind and her revenge on Eriol-sama would be complete. It would not end with the sugar. Oh no. Grabbing Kero-chan out of the air, she said softly, "We are going to make the cookies."  
  
"What do you mean, Ruby Moon?"  
  
"NO! Not Ruby Moon, NAKURU! It sounds a lot cooler than boring old Ruby Moon. Where Eriol-sama got that name I have no idea. Anyway, we are going to make a magical batch of cookies and haunt Eriol-sama."  
  
Kero looked at her suspiciously. "I'm not doing anything that will hurt Clow-sama."  
  
"He's not Clow-sama! He's ERIOL-SAMA! Just because he's half of Clow Reed's reincarnation and got all the memories that does NOT mean that he is Clow Reed!"  
  
"OK, OK, jeez . . . don't get your panties in a bunch . . ."  
  
Nakuru snorted. "So, just because I look so pretty and dress like a girl, you think you can insult my panties?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Nakuru shook her head. "Nevermind. Anyway, Eriol-sama once hit me over the head with a very heavy book! And he did it without being provoked! Hey, hey, hey, don't give me that look! I was doing NOTHING."  
  
Kero-chan still stared at her, not believing her for a second. "You know Nakuru, you remind me of a bird. A hummingbird. No, wait, the Energizer bunny. You just keep going and going and going . . ."  
  
WHACK! Kero-chan narrowly avoided Nakuru's spatula. "Jeez, what was that for?!"  
  
"Do you want cookies or not?"  
  
Now it came down to the hard part. Should he do the right thing, which would be to flee to Eriol's side and hide from Nakuru and tell the reincarnation of her dastardly plan OR should he go along with it and get some fresh cookie dough? An inner battle raged within Kero; his responsibilities as a guardian and his love of sweets. Then a little voice said that he was Sakura's guardian now and he did not hold any allegiance to Eriol. The sweet lover won the battle, standing triumphant on the unconscious conscience of Kero.  
  
"Alright Nakuru. You got a deal."  
  
It was as if the Devil himself was shaking Kero-chan's hand - er - paw.  
  
"You won't regret this Kero-chan. We'll make the best cookies ever."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eriol sneezed. Suppi looked up from the heavy tome he was reading.  
  
"Are you alright Eriol-sama?"  
  
"Yes Spinel. Maybe it's all the dust in this room that's making me sneeze . . ."  
  
"Or Nakuru," Suppi-chan muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nakuru and Kero were searching desperately for cookie ingredients. They could not find anything. I'm sure you're wondering why they are searching the kitchen when Nakuru lives in that very house. Well it simple really. Eriol-sama does not trust her with cookie ingredients. He has lived through several of Suppi-chan's sugar highs and had a near brush with death in the last one. Therefore, cookie ingredients are not easily found.  
  
Slamming a cupboard door shut, Kero-chan exclaimed, "Where is all of the stuff?!"  
  
"Well, I don't know! Eriol-sama must have done some- hey! This is a false backing!"  
  
Kero-chan hovered over Nakuru's shoulder. "What? Really?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on . . ." Nakuru yanked out the wooden backing and fell on her rear, revealing flour, granulated sugar, and vanilla. She put the items on the counter and gazed at them proudly. Then she frowned. "Hey . . . We still need some stuff!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Nakuru whirled around to see Kero tugging at another false backing on a top cupboard. She rushed over to help him, realizing that he only had little paws with no opposable thumbs. Ripping off the other false backing they discovered brown sugar, baking soda, chocolate chips, and vanilla extract. Removing those from their former place, they placed them next to the other ingredients.  
  
"Where are the eggs and butter?"  
  
"In the fridge Ruby Moon."  
  
"I told you already, it's NAKURU."  
  
After taking out the last two remaining items, Nakuru put them on the counter next to the other and began reciting cookie ingredients for Kero to check off.  
  
"Flour?"  
  
"Check"  
  
"Sugar?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Baking soda?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Vanilla extract?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Brown sugar? Chocolate chips?"  
  
"Check and check."  
  
"Well then, we're gonna make the best cookies EVER."  
  
Bowls and measuring cups came out, along with an electric mixer. Nakuru mixed up the sugar, brown sugar, eggs, vanilla, and butter and mixed it till it was light and fluffy while Kero measured out the flour and baking soda. Grinning at each other, they mixed the two separate parts and mixed. They mixed and mixed and mixed until the perfect cookie dough emerged. They gazed at it, a lumpy beige mess of sweetness with dark pieces of heaven. Kero practically dived in to the bowl and grabbed a lump of cookie dough and stuffed it quickly into his mouth.  
  
"Oh gods," he whispered, munching on the chocolate chips, "this is the best cookie dough I've ever had. And I've had a LOT of cookie dough in my time."  
  
Nakuru swiped some with a finger and put it in her mouth. The minute the stuff melted in her mouth, she looked as if she were in heaven.  
  
"This is the best cookie dough in the world," she murmured. "You know, we don't have to make cookies . . . we can just eat the dough . . ."  
  
"NO! If the DOUGH is this good, think about the cookies!"  
  
"You're right!" cried Nakuru, finding a cookie sheet and buttering it up. "We must make the cookies! Here, you lump on the cookies and I'll preheat the oven."  
  
Once the oven preheated and the cookies had been put in to bake, Nakuru rushed out of the house. "More sugar!" she had cried, "And chocolate chips and frosting and all that good stuff!" Unfortunately for Eriol, she had once again swiped his wallet. Even more unfortunate was that Nakuru knew Eriol's pin number. Poor, poor Eriol. Of course you're wondering why Eriol has an ATM card. Well he does, so shut up!  
  
Kero waited impatiently for Nakuru. He couldn't exactly take out the cookies, so he prayed that Nakuru would come back before the scent made its way down to the library. Eriol may not be Clow or the strongest magician anymore, but he was still pretty powerful . . .  
  
Nakuru returned to the house only to find Kero frantically waving the cookie scent towards the window with a fan. Patting Kero on the head, she told him to continue and made the next batch of cookie dough. And the next and the next and the next . . . Well, you get the picture. The only thing that kept Kero waving that fan was the occasional cookie that Nakuru stuffed in his mouth. This would energize him and he would fan the scent far away from the library's direction. Pan after pan after pans were sent into the oven; with each pan Nakuru prayed to God.  
  
"Please God," she prayed, "don't let the cookies die. I love them too much. I put my heart and soul into them. Kero might lose his ARMS because of them. So you better not make us screw this up!"  
  
Kero glanced at her before fanning again. "THAT'S how you pray?"  
  
Nakuru crouched down and stared at the baking cookies. "Of course. God won't do anything for you if you don't threaten him."  
  
"Yeah," Kero-chan muttered, "he won't strike you with lightning."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Nakuru looked at Kero-chan suspiciously, but decided to let it go. After all, he was just a stupid stuffed animal that she could lock away for a very long time. Then again, Sakura was even stronger than Clow Reed and Nakuru would also have to deal with the reincarnation. Sighing, Nakuru plopped more cookie dough on the non-stick cookie sheet. And then the worst thing in the world happened.  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
Nakuru and Kero-chan drew their breath in quickly as the dark-furred Spinel Sun entered the kitchen. Floating dangerously close to Kero, he said, "You two are making cookies? How many?!"  
  
Nakuru stuck her tongue out at him. "None of your business!"  
  
"It is some of my business!" Then Suppi gasped. "Oh no! I have to tell Eriol-sama!" Quickly, he began to flee the kitchen. But he had been so lost in his haste to warn his master that he had forgotten about the mischievous, sweet-loving guardians. Kero grabbed his tail and Nakuru clamped a hand over his head. Suppi struggled valiantly, though in vain. He never even got a chance to cry out in protest. The cookie had been jammed in his mouth.  
  
Slowly, the rational side of Suppi-chan receded and his cheeks grew pink. Nakuru held the guardian as Kero stuffed cookie after cookie into his mouth. Spinel Sun was long gone by now, replaced by the sweet-loving, insane Suppi.  
  
"MORE!" he cried, on a sugar high that you couldn't believe, "MORE! MORE!"  
  
Nakuru kept a firm grip on him. Thankfully Suppi didn't transform and burst out of her hands. He was too busy licking remnants of cookie dough off her fingers. Nakuru bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"Kero-chan, we have to return Suppi-chan to the library!"  
  
"What?" cried Kero, "But that's suicide!"  
  
Nakuru grinned. "Pack up the cookies, my furry friend. I'll just go and give Suppi back to my beloved master."  
  
Nakuru sprinted off toward the library, leaving Kero alone. He hunted for the large plastic bags and stuffed as many cookies that were done in them. Kero-chan gazed mournfully at the half-baked cookies in the oven. He would never be able to eat them. Quickly, he did his best to shove as much cookie dough as he could in yet another plastic bag, eating the remains in the bowl. He floated over to the oven and turned it off, praying for the cookies.  
  
"May you be eaten by one worthy of you," he whispered, bowing his head for a minute. Then he rushed for the goozack (ten cookies to whoever guesses where a goozack is from!) and struggled with the lock. Finally opening the door, he placed the cookies and the cookie dough outside. Then he flew back inside. He had only seen the havoc that Suppi had wreaked on a sugar high once; he wasn't about to miss it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Eriol-sama," called Nakuru, struggling with the Suppi in her hands.  
  
Eriol didn't even look up. "I told you not to disturb me."  
  
"Yes, but you also said not to disturb you if it wasn't an emergency." Nakuru grunted as Suppi-chan threw himself at the capturing hands. "Suppi-chan accidentally ate some of Kero-chan and mine's cookies."  
  
Eriol's head whipped up, fast. "WHAT COOKIES?!"  
  
Nakuru grinned maliciously. "The ones that Suppi-chan ate!" She then released the sugar high guardian, who proceeded to attack the library and its contents, all while calling out for sugar. Eriol shouted and tried to save as much as he could while Nakuru cackled and ran out, grabbing Kero- chan in mid-air.  
  
"We gotta get outta here!" she cried, running out the door and grabbing the cookies. She didn't stop for a minute. Nakuru ran for a while, then transformed and shot across the sky, moving so fast that no one even noticed. She landed in front of the Daidouji household and de-transformed. This household had been told of Sakura's adventures and her acquaintances, all of which Sonomi didn't like, but tolerated. Banging on the door with her fist, Nakuru turned to look at Kero.  
  
"I left some stuff here, just in case something like this happened," she explained.  
  
A maid opened the door and was knocked over immediately as Nakuru rushed past her and up the stairs, bursting into Tomoyo's room without so much as a warning. Sakura and Syaoran were taken aback, but Tomoyo only smiled.  
  
"Tea?" she asked politely.  
  
"YEAH!" cried Kero, who had only had a few cookies. He flew over to the tea quickly and drank as much tea as he could gulp from the cup. Nakuru was opening Tomoyo's rather large closet and hunted for her suitcase. She gave a shout of triumph and clutched the handle of the maroon suitcase.  
  
"All right Kero-chan!" she crowed. "You an' me are gonna leave Tomoeda and make our mark on the world with our spectacular cookies!"  
  
"You can't abduct Kero-chan!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Technically, it wouldn't be abduction if Kero went along willingly," Syaoran pointed out calmly, not showing any of his dislike towards the furry guardian.  
  
"No one is being abducted."  
  
The powerful voice of Clow Reed filled the room. Eriol stood in the middle of Tomoyo's room in his magician's clothes with his staff and Clow's symbol on the ground. He was very, very angry, as was the panther-like creature sitting next to him. Spinel had regained sanity and was not happy.  
  
"I warned you," Eriol said, his voice filled with barely restrained anger. "I told you never to feed Spinel Sun cookies or any sweets ever again. I told you that you would be punished without even listening to the ridiculous stories you could concoct. You will be punished Ruby Moon."  
  
Tomoyo stood up and took the tea out of the room. She had no magic and did not want to be a hindrance to the ones that did.  
  
Spinel's wings fluttered. "Punish Cerberos. He was part of it too. He grabbed my tail." The fury was evident in Spinel's eyes.  
  
Sakura was not about to let anyone be harmed. She jumped up and glared at both parties. "You can't do this here!" she cried. "It's Tomoyo's house! And don't blame Kero; when it comes to sweets he's very weak. If you want to punish Nakuru, do it where no one else can be harmed."  
  
Syaoran scowled. He didn't like Eriol, but it would have been fun to hear of the punishments he could put upon the Sun Guardian. But Sakura would want him backing her up, so he did. "That's right. Cerberus can't control himself when it comes to sugary stuff."  
  
Eriol and Spinel glared at the two. They wanted to punish both. But one was better than nothing was.  
  
"Very well," Eriol said, "I agree. Nakuru, come here."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Come now Ruby Moon!" Eriol thundered. Nakuru cowered and meekly followed her master. In a flash of bright light, all three disappeared.  
  
"Transportation spell," Syaoran said blandly.  
  
"Ah."  
  
Tomoyo re-entered her room. "No horrible punishments?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Not here."  
  
Tomoyo sighed in dismay. "Oh. And I had wanted to videotape them . . ."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped. Kero, on the other hand, laughed in sheer delight. "Ruby Moon left the cookies!" he shouted in glee, "They're all here!"  
  
And so the day ended with the eating of the heavenly cookies.  
  
* ~ The End ~ *  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. 


End file.
